Tell me something i don't know
by dramionefang
Summary: Hermione gets annoyed by snape who always deducts points from them she always know what he's gonna say and she gets so pissed off she sing to him.INSPIRED BY SELENA GOMEZ TELL SOMETHING I DON"T KNOW SONGFIC.


Hermione was in potions class while draco was annoying her

"C'mon Filthy Mudblood can't put her teeth back in her mouth?".Draco began to laugh with those boulders behind him Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione had enough of it and said."Shut-up Ferret Face malfoy!".Hermione screamed on top of her lungs everyone was looking at as if she were crazy even was looking at her and he was smiling to good because he can take points away

"60 points from gryffindor for shouting in my class".

Hermione rolled her eyes and Said "Tell me something i don't know".

Snape was shocked some people were saying "Ohhhh" Ahhhhh" and then he heard music playing and hermione began singing:

everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it

It?s so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling

I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming

Hermione stood from her seat

I hear it every day, I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!

she jumped on top of the table and jumping on every table

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

he went to snapes desk and threw all of the potions away

Tell me, tell me something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing

This life I'm pursuing, the odds I?ll be losing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million

More like one in a billion or one in a zillion

I hear it every day, I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!

She Walked over to snape and stuck her tounge in front off him and that made everyone laugh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

hermione went outside the class and her uniform changed in a tank top and short shorts with a converse sneakers and a stylish hat on her head every guy was drooling especially malfoy she smirked at him they fallowed her out into that hall

So here?s the track

Like Katrina make you work like machine

And make 'em say 'I?m ready!'

Are you ready for it?

Yeah, I?m ready for it

Really ready for it?

Yeah, I?m ready for it!

Let's get ready for this

I'm on my way

I know I'm gonna get there someday

It doesn't help when you say

It won't be easy!

someone threw her a guitar and she caught it playing chords while singing and jumping up and down and everyone copied her

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

she sang going back to snape's classrom

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know

Something I don't know, something I don't know

And the music ended they were back in the class again snape stilll shocked saying "Hmm excellent choice of music miss granger 60 points for gryffindor" all of them shouted and clapping "aww stop staring malfoy I'll give you an autograph later"Hermione said smirking draco just growled in fustration.

THE END!


End file.
